Es extraño ¡Pero me gustas!
by Yuuki.neko
Summary: Llegó el momento, debes decírselo, Tomoyo.


**ES EXTRAÑO…¡PERO ME GUSTAS!**

_'' Alguna vez me he detenido a pensar_  
_En por qué te amo._  
_Pero no encuentro la razón._  
_Si el amor es una locura_  
_Estoy loca de remate''_

A pesar de que lo tenía delante de ella, a pesar de que estaba ahí dándole la espalda, a pesar de que no le decía nada… No se atrevía a pronunciar ni un solo sonido.  
El silencio se había apoderado del ambiente.

—¿Y bien?—cuestionó el joven.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué?—balbuceó ella torpemente.

—¿No piensas decir una sola palabra al menos?—inquirió él.

—¿Qué debería decir? No sé lo que sería correcto y lo que no lo sería, Erriol-kun…—suspiró.

—Creo que sería correcto contármelo todo desde el principio, ¿no?... Tomoyo…—insistió Erriol sin darse la vuelta para verla.

—S-sí…—asintió Tomoyo.

Y es que todas las historias de ese tipo comienzan con algo muy pequeño. Algo que había llegado a ambos, en aquellos momentos ya muy crecido, en forma de sentimientos incomprensibles y totalmente nuevos para sus jóvenes corazones.

Todo se remontaba a semanas atrás, cuando Shaoran, Sakura y Tomoyo paseaban con mucha tranquilidad por el parque comiendo unos helados disfrutando del final de sus vacaciones de verano.  
Ese día el lugar estaba muy concurrido, lleno de gente que iba y venía en paseos o juegos o simplemente en salir a aprovechar el buen tiempo que les estaba proporcionando ese final de Agosto.

Los tres amigos charlaban sobre todas las aventuras y experiencias de aquellas vacaciones juntos en las que todo era diversión. No se habían separado para nada, a excepción de unas pocas semanas en las que Shaoran se había marchado a visitar a su familia en Hong-Kong. Oportunidad que Sakura y Tomoyo habían aprovechado para hablar de sus "cosas de chicas", probarse vestidos, hacer una pequeña fiesta de pijamas en casa de Tomoyo… En fin, había sido un gran verano para los tres.

Pero especialmente, Shaoran y Sakura observaron que Tomoyo tenía algo extraño en su comportamiento desde hacía ya unos días.  
Cada vez que Erriol pasaba por allí la dejaba embobada.

Ella se quedaba por minutos aún pensando en un dulce, amable y simpático saludo. El movimiento leve de su mano con el gesto acompañaba a una gran sonrisa dulce y un saludo educado. En resumen, le parecía perfecto, pero aún no sabía porque tan leve gesto la hechizaba tanto…

—¿Tomoyo? ¿Estás bien?—inquirieron Sharoan y Sakura en una de esas ocasiones.

—¿Qué? ¿Ah? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Una carta?—preguntó rápidamente la confusa Tomoyo.

—¡Tomoyo! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Erriol te ha lanzado un hechizo o qué?—inquirió Shaoran.

—¿Qué estas diciendo, Shaoran-kun? ¡Estoy bien!—replicó la morena.

Bufó y desapareció del lugar.

—¿Pero qué demonios le pasa?—murmuró el chico.

—Tomoyo sí está hechizada por Erriol, Shaoran…Pero él no tiene culpa— murmuró Sakura.

Ese había sido sólo el comienzo.

Muchos más días como ese siguieron.  
Tomoyo cada vez se distanciaba más de sus amigos.  
Sakura observaba como dolorosa y lentamente iba perdiendo a su mejor amiga sin que se pudiera poner remedio alguno.  
Tomoyo se sentía cada vez más sola… hasta que necesitó convertir a Erriol en su amigo.

La vida era divertida con él, sin embargo, no poder decirle que ella quería algo más que amistad le provocaba un gran dolor.

Por su parte, Shaoran no soportaba ver a su querida Sakura de esa forma, por lo que un día…

—Erriol…—lo llamó una tarde cuando paseaba con Sakura y él a su vez con Tomoyo.

—¡Hola, Li-san!—sonrió amablemente el joven.

—Sí, hola…—murmuró entre dientes. Le parecía estúpida tanta educación.

—¡Qué agradable tarde! ¿No lo crees?—preguntó educadamente Erriol.

—Sí… Muy agradable… ¿Podemos hablar aparte un momento?

—¡Claro! Un placer. Espérame, Tomoyo-chan—sonrió el joven dejando a Tomoyo y a Sakura solas.

Shaoran lo apartó de ellas para conversar con Erriol.

Le explicó que le dolía ver a su Sakura tan afectada por la pérdida de su mejor amiga Tomoyo.  
Tanto se esforzó por explicarle que terminó confesando que Tomoyo quería algo más que la amistad del moreno.

Y así habían llegado a aquella situación tan tensa.

¿Qué hacer? Tomoyo sabía que quería estar con Erriol, pero ahora se estaba comenzando a dar cuenta de todo el dolor que le había provocado a Sakura…

Dudas, dudas y más dudas.

Erriol se giró hacia ella. La miró con su clásica sonrisa amable e infinitamente dulce.

Miró hacia otro lado y una Sakura llorosa la observaba con nostalgia y tristeza.

—Yo…—balbuceó la morena— Lo siento, Erriol… Si debo elegir, mi amistad con Sakura es superior.

Ambas amigas se abrazaron emocionadas.

Y…pese a todo el dolor que invadía a Tomoyo, no podía elegir entre su querida Sakura y Erriol.

**FIN**


End file.
